The invention relates to a reflector lamp; in particular, a metal halogen vapor reflector lamp comprising a reflector, which is rotationally symmetric about a central axis and which encloses, together with a cover, a lamp interior and which tapers toward a neck region opposite the cover, wherein a burner comprising a burner space as well as pinched seals, which lie diametrically opposite each other on opposing sides of the burner space and through which supply lines are run, is arranged on the central axis in the lamp interior, wherein a tubular shielding enclosure is provided at least partially surrounding the burner.
Such a reflector lamp is already known, for example, from DE 102 33 073. In this publication, the problem of attaching the tubular shielding enclosure on one side as well as the burner on the other side has also already been addressed. In practice, it has been proposed in the state of the art to fix the burner and tubular shielding enclosure by means of the supply line facing the cover. Furthermore, it is also proposed there to fix the tubular shielding enclosure through cement relative to the reflector.
The measures proposed there for fixing the tubular shielding enclosure on one side and the burner on the other respective side, however, have proven to be relatively complicated in production.